This invention relates in general to cutting devices and in particular to a new and useful routing machine having an exhaust for the cuttings.
Routers are known from German utility model 18 80 464 and from a prospectus "Milling" by the company Elu Eugen Lutz KG, Muhlacker, Germany. They comprise a massive rest plate, and do not provide an exhauster.
Such routers do not satisfactorily protect the operator from chips and from the abrasive dust which is produced during the milling of most various materials, and is obstructive, if not directly harmful. This is particularly the case if a router equipped with a slide stop is employed for removing putty from window frames.
German No. OS 27 19 979 discloses a router equipped with a slide stop in the form of an angle piece which is adjustable to selected levels and mounted laterailly on the rest plate. The slide stop comprises a flat leg extending in the direction of the cutter, parallel to the rest plate. Further, the catalogue 69/70 of the company Elu shows an edge router having a guide stop designed as a shield-shaped sliding shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,806 discloses a router equipped with an exhauster. German Pat. No. 861,812 discloses a disc-type grinding machine with a dust exhauster. These references are generically different.